Une rencontre prédestinée version 1827
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Dans un univers alternatif, Tsunayoshi et Kyoya se rencontrent par pur hasard? Réadaptation de ma fanfiction du même nom (en 6927) !


**Une rencontre prédestinée**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

**Couple : 1827**

**Note : Voici une version 1827 de ma fanfiction « une rencontre prédestinée ».**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Kyoya était en train de faire de la musculation dans la salle de sport qui se trouvait près de son école chérie. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son beau torse pâle finement musclé ce qui attirait le regard des hommes et des femmes de la salle. Il fallait dire que malgré son attitude, le jeune homme était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Et il en était conscient même s'il s'en fichait.

Enfin, parlons de sa petite famille. Ses deux parents étaient partis en voyage en le laissant seul avec son grand frère Dino. Dino était plus grand que son frère mais était aussi très mignon. Il était blond et surtout surprotecteur avec le brun. Même si le brun se défendait seul…

C'était donc en ce beau jour ensoleillé que le jeune homme s'était décidé à venir chercher son adorable petit frère pour rentrer chez eux. Même si le dit petit frère n'était pas vraiment heureux de le voir devant la salle de sport…

Dino l'observa quelques instants avec un sourire que Kyoya savait très bien interpréter : l'autre allait encore dire une connerie plus grande que le mont Fuji.

« Qu'est qu'il y a Herbivore ? »

D'après le jeune homme brun, les autres personnes étaient tous des « herbivores » et lui le « carnivore ». Pourquoi ? C'était une question sans réponse.

« Rien Kyoya, je me demandais ce que tu faisais à la salle de sport… Dit le jeune homme blond avec un sourire encore plus grand

_ Du sport. Avait-il répondu

_ Tu es sûr ? Je me disais que tu allais peut-être voir une fille ! Après tout tu as l'âge d'avoir une copine non ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa à ce moment-là. La première raison était que le brun était gay et n'avait aucune vraie raison de le dire à son frère. Frère qui ne s'en doutait pas du tout puisque pour lui le corps musclé, les yeux magnifiques et les cheveux doux et soyeux de son frère faisaient partit du plus grand fantasme des jeunes demoiselles de son établissement. Des filles qui l'observaient tout le temps d'ailleurs…

Mais un événement inattendu se produisit : au passage piéton, la bombe sexuelle vit son regard attiré par un petit herbivore châtain aux yeux couleur noisette de 16 ans environ. Il portait un pantalon noir moulant avec un tee-shirt blanc où était inscrit le nombre « 27 » en orange. Le jeune garçon était totalement dans ses goûts mais il avait dû remarquer son regard puisqu'il se dépêcha de traverser la route. Le jeune homme brun était tenté de le suivre mais ce n'était pas un stalker après tout.

« Ah… Faut que j'aille faire quelques courses ! Dit Dino en coupant son adorable frère de ses réflexions

_ Hm.

_ Je t'appelle dès que j'ai fini, d'accord ? Sourit le blond »

Le brun avança dans la rue en cherchant quelque chose à faire pendant que son frère faisait des courses. Pas qu'il avait vraiment envie de se balader mais il ne cessait de penser au jeune homme châtain qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt dans la rue.

De son côté, l'inconnu du jeune homme brun venait d'entrer dans un magasin de vêtements. Ce jeune homme avait pour nom Tsunayoshi Sawada. Un jeune garçon au corps frêle et relativement efféminé. Peut-être vous demandez-vous ce que faisait ce jeune homme ici en ce beau soleil ensoleillé ? Eh bien, Tsunayoshi était entré dans ce magasin pour acheter une jolie robe d'été pour sa meilleure amie Haru qui fêtait ses 17 ans le lendemain matin.

Enfin, revenons à notre très cher et tendre préfet de Namimori, Kyoya. Il se baladait toujours dans les rues avant d'entrer dans une librairie où il s'acheta le dernier tome de sa collection avant de ressortir en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire : son frère n'avait toujours pas téléphoné. Et là, un miracle se produisit : l'inconnu qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt passa avec un sac à côté de lui.

Hibari se demandait s'il devait céder à ses instincts et le suivre ou alors rester tranquille en attendant l'appel de son stupide frère. Amoureux des choses mignonnes, il opta pour la première option.

Tsunayoshi avait remarqué que la personne qu'il venait de voir était celle qu'il avait aperçu quelques temps plus tôt. Et il se souvenait que cette personne lui avait jeté un regard qu'il aurait pu qualifier de « chasseur trouvant sa proie ». Mais enfin, que voulez-vous ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement empêcher les autres personnes de l'observer non plus ! Il se sentit tout de même suivit et lorsqu'il se retourna en pensant que c'était son inconnu, il se trouva face à deux hommes. C'était deux grands hommes baraqués qui le suivaient. Bien entendu, le châtain se mit à paniquer en voyant que les deux hommes se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui. Fort heureusement pour lui, Hibari se mit devant lui avant les deux autres. Et à ce moment-là, il sortit une paire de tonfas, sous la surprise du châtain, pour tabasser les deux autres.

« Comment vas-tu herbivore ? demanda le brun »

Le châtain ne savait pas s'il devait répondre ou non. Premièrement il n'était pas un herbivore et deuxièmement, il ne savait pas s'il avait plus peur des deux hommes à terre ou de celui qui venait de les mettre KO. Mais les deux hommes relevèrent quelques instants plus tard pour se diriger dans la direction opposée.

« Est-ce que tu as eu peur ?

_ Hiiiiiiii ! Non ! S'exclama Tsuna avec peur

_ Hm. Bien. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_ T-Tsunayoshi…

_ Bien, je suis Hibari Kyoya. Tsunayohi, il ne faut pas traîner dans des endroits pareils tout seul. Tu pourrais faire de mauvaises rencontres comme ces deux-là.

_ J-je n'ai plus 10 ans…

_ Quel âge as-tu herbivore ?

_ J-j' ai 16 ans…

_ Hm. J'ai 17 ans. Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ?

_ H-heu…o-oui… »

Le jeune homme brun raccompagna le mignon herbivore jusqu'à chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux : il fallait dire que le plus jeune était tellement mignon qu'il allait finir par craquer…

« Merci, c'est chez moi ici…

_ Bien. Fait attention la prochaine fois.

_ O-oui…A-au revoir. »

Alors que Kyoya repartait dans la direction opposée pour aller attendre l'autre stupide herbivore qui lui servait de frère, Tsuna repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Est-ce qu'il reverrait un jour cet homme ? Après tout, malgré la peur, le jeune châtain avait trouvé qu'il était magnifique même si pour une raison obscure l'autre l'avait ignoré pendant tout le chemin.

Le lendemain de cette aventure, Tsunayoshi se rendit tranquillement à la fête d'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie. Mais il n'avait pas du tout la tête à écouter ce que les autres lui disaient : il ne pensait qu'à la rencontre avec le jeune homme de la veille. Et cela n'échappa pas au regard mitrailleur de la reine de cette fête.

« Hahi, Tsuna-san, qu'est-ce qu'il se passa ?

_ R-rien Haru-chan !

_ Vraiment ? On en reparlera plus tard. »

D'un autre côté, le jeune homme, celui brun, n'arrêtait pas de se perdre dans ses pensées sous les yeux curieux de son frère. Dino savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé : son adorable frère avait fait la rencontre ou était attiré par quelqu'un. Mais il ne fit aucune réflexion et se contenta de chercher dans ses souvenirs qui pouvait bien être la personne si spéciale pour que l'attention de son frère soit retenue…Malheureusement pour le blond, celui-ci cherchait du côté de la gente féminine.

Et le week end arriva à sa fin. Qui fin du week end, dit début de la semaine et des cours. C'est donc comme cela qu'en fin d'après-midi, Kyoya était devant l'entrée de Namimori, veillant à ce que les élèves partent dans le calme de son bel établissement. C'est alors qu'il vit Tsunayoshi dehors.

Quant au jeune Tsuna lorsqu'il vit Kyoya alors qu'il attendait Haru, il se prit la tête dans les mains murmurant des « Sort de ma tête ! » ce qui fit bien rire l'alouette.

* * *

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Bon et bien voilà un début de fanfiction réadapté en version 1827… qu'en pensez-vous ?**


End file.
